The aim of this phase-II study is to determine the tolerance, safety and maximum tolerated dose of interferon alpha-2 and zidovudine in patients with AIDS- related Kaposi's sarcoma. A phase-I study was initiated (ACTG 013). In vitro data have shown that interferon alpha-2 and zidovudine are synergistic against HIV. Therefore, combination therapy with interferon alpha-2 and zidovudine in the treatment of patients with Kaposi's sarcoma appears to be warranted.